Slayer
by mirrorkills
Summary: set in an alternate universe surrounding the events in the season 3 episode the wish. so yes buffy and angel are both dead. :( follows the calling of a new slayer and centers around her life. perhaps one or two already exsisting character shall appear.
1. Default Chapter

"I'm not afraid of you. Your only power lies in the wishing." said Giles feeling only a little intimadated by the demon standing before him. She lunges forward suddenly and grabs at his neck.

"Wrong" she said as she she lifted him and slammed him against a wall.

"This is the real world now" Her clench tightens around his neck. "This is the world we made. Isnt it wonderful"

With his life fading fast as her grip gets tighter, he notices an amulet around her neck, in alast ditch effort he reaches out and snatchs, ripping it from around her neck. The demon lets get and Giles backhands her forcing her to stagger. Giles searches his desk for something heavy, he grabs for a marble paperweight and raises it above his head. The demon raises to her feet.

"You trusting fool! How do you know the other world is any better than this?"

"Because it has to be!"

The demon screams and rushes forward, Giles brings the paperweight down smashing the amelet. It shatters and emits a burst of bright green light, and nothing. Nothing at all had happened. A smirk appeared on the demons face as she rose and a look of dread desenced over Giles' face. She lunged forward, tackling Giles and bring him to the floor where she reaches for his head and as if it were a cherry attached to its stem she rips it off, all the while laughing.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Awakenings

Dawn was fast approaching as Matilda arrived home, she knew her father would be on the other side of that door, mad as hell at her for being out quite a few hours beyond her curfew. She had just turned 16 she thought to herself albut grown up, she had a social responsibility to uphold, she had Nick Prescott to impress.

She gripped the rail and started a slow climb up the stairs, a thought crossed her mind to turn and just run. She didnt have a good relationship with her father, and it was no secret. She would go to school bruises up and down her arms, and occasionally on her face, "accidents happen" is what she always told everyone, she wasnt a very convincing liar. She took a step and another and another, hoping beyond all hope that her father had passed out hours ago, victim of yet another alcohol induced stupor. She put her key in the lock and ever so slightly turned it and the handle, the door opened and she crept inside. She found her father passed on the sofa and tried to tip-toe past him. She got to the door of bedroom as her father stired.

"Where in the hell do you think you've been young lady?" yelled her father, trying as he might to pull himself up.

"Out" she said as she closed and locked the door behind her.

She was tired and the last thing she wanted to deal with right now was her father. She layed down, closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

She awoke a couple of hours later to the sound of the alarm beeping, she checked the time it was 08:15 and she had just under an hour to be ready for school, plenty of time even for her. She for some reason felt more rested then she ever had, more energetic aswell, she felt more alive. she put it down to just getting a good sleep, even though it was only about 3 hours. She had a shower, got dressed and had something quick to eat with hope that she'd be gone before her father woke up. She reached the door and started to open it when her farthers hand went past her head and slammed the door shut.

"Not so fast Matilda, I want to know where you were last night, out whoring around like your mother?"

"Dont' talk about mum like that" she said to him under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Don't talk about my mother like that" She yelled at him this time, obvious hatred echoing in her voice.

"Watch your tone with me young lady" he bellowed back as he raised his hand to strike her. Instinctively she reacted and grabed his arm, twisting it untill she heard a sickening snap, she shoved him down, opened the door and ran.


	2. Slayer : Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

"Hey Tilly, wait up" called Matilda's best friend Jc, from a few houses down.

After what just happened Matilda was a little shaken up, and she didn't hear Jc calling after her, she kept walking, thoughts rushed through her mind, what was her father going to do to her when she got home? Would she go home? What on earth possessed her to defend herself like that, she never had before now.

Jc finally caught up to Matilda and tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped. Matilda let out a small shriek, turned around, with her fist clenched ready to strike out, afraid it was her father.

She sighed with relief when she saw it was only Jc, she couldn't handle anyone else at the moment, took a deep breath and sank to the ground. Jc planted herself next to her and said.

"What did he do this time?"

"Not him Jc, its me. I've done something really bad."

"You haven't killed him have you?" Jc asked wide eyed.

Matilda placed her head to the side and just stared.

"I was just asking" Jc said.

"No, not that bad, but I have hurt him, im sure of it."

She proceeded to explain to Jc what had happened the night before and earlier that morning, as the got up and continued on their way to school.

"You know, Mum says that you can always crash at our place, no questions."

"I know, I might just take her up on that offer now. I really don't want to go back there anymore"

"Well its settled then. After school we'll get Giz to drop us by your place, grab some of your stuff and head to mine."

"Thanks Jc, you're the bestest friend a girl could ever want"

The girls continued towards the school in silence, neither really wanting to talk about things any more at the moment. About 100 metres behind them, walked a man, who clearly didn't belong in this part of town. He had been watching Matilda since she ran out of her house, he matched his pace to that of the girls, so as to not catch up or fall too far behind. For now, he would just watch.


	3. Introductions

In a part of town where few often go, a group of figures gathered around a stone tablet, staring intensely at the jade pensive in the middle. The light eminating from it dulled and the first one spoke.

"Then it is true."

"The Slayer is dead."

"The Slayer has risen."

"She is still unaware."

"He is there aswell"

"He will not interfere"

"He knows the price"

"He will not just stand by"

"He will, or he will die"

"We must act fast then."

"We must act now."

The cloaked figures turned and started walking away, as they were the first to speak spoke again.

"For if we dont, the Britori shall fall"

-------

The girls arrived at the school shortly after the first bell had sounded, only to be greeted by group of Clevelands finest.

"Matillda Lewis?" Asked one of the female officers.

The girls looked at each other and Jc stepped forward.

"What can i help you with?"

"We need you to come with us please. We need to question you in relation to an assault on Bryan Lewis.

Tilly bit her bottom lip and spoke up.

"Im Matillda, lets go."

"Do you want me to come with you Till?" asked Jc

The same officer spoke up and said.

"Thats not allowed, she'll be perfectly fine"

They placed Matillda into the back seat of the police cruiser, alook of worry on her face. She knew what she had done, she knew she would be punished for it. If not by the police, then by her father for sure.

Matillda was placed in to a small well lite room, with only a table and 4 chairs.

"We just have to wait for someone from children services to arrive, then we'll be back to talk to you"

She waited for what seemed like hours, but was in reality no longer then half an hour. Thoughts of the day rushed through her head, of what she had done, of what was going to happen to her now.. A tear drifted down her cheek and she was about to start crying when the door opened, and in walked two officers and a rather handsome young man, she was sure she had seen him before though.

He sat down across from her and introduced himself.

"Hi Matillda. My name is Oliver, Oliver Pike and ive been asked to sit in on this interview"

Still not to sure what was going on, Matillda sat there, answering the questions she was asked. Not entirerly with it through out the whole interview, she was shocked when she was released on bail, and instructed not to leave town.

"Do you need a lift anywhere Matillda?" asked Oliver

"No thank you Mr. Pike, im staying at a friends house and its only a few blocks away"

"Ok, and just call me Pike, and dont forget, we have an appointment at my office tomorrow to discus the case further"

"Wont forget" she replied

Pike slide his helmet over his head and kick started his bike, he turned and almost yelled.

"Matillda, be careful"

She acknowledged him with a nod and replied.

"Call me Tilly"


End file.
